


In Your Summer Smile

by Owlship



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Max/Furiosa/Venom, Crossover, Dominant Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), It Pronouns for Venom, Monsterfucking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toast Hosts Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: Venom's head tilts slightly to the side, and she gets the feeling that if it was possible for it to blink, it would be doing so. "You desire me," it says, sounding surprised.Score one for her, Toast thinks. She's managed to surprise the alien parasite that's been living in her body for the past few days. "Yeah," she drawls."Why didn't you say so," Venom says, and she can't tell if that's an honest question or a come-on.





	In Your Summer Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wasn't done with [this crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339331) yet. Title (again) from "[Gooey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGIS8npb5GQ)" by Glass Animals.
> 
> Prompted by anon & originally posted [on tumblr](http://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/180333870361/i-know-its-late-to-ask-but-could-i-get-toast)!

" **We're going back to Max now, yes**?" Venom's voice whines inside of her head.

"Yes, thank fuck," Toast snaps back, not taking her eyes off the terrain ahead as she plods through the wastes. She'd only taken the damn symbiote on her hunt because everyone agreed it was for the best, and the thing had just whined about wanting to return to its ‘real' host the entire time. She hadn't even complained about it eating the enemies they'd faced- _eaten_ , as if she was some terminal feral!

" **Good** ," Venom says. The place in the back of her mind that had lit up when the symbiote bonded to her pulses with warmth. " ** _He_ appreciates me properly**."

Toast snorts, and clambers over a rock to get a better visual on the horizon. The Citadel is too far away, and the ground too hilly, for her to see the familiar spires yet but she can see another landmark just edging into sight. "I appreciate you just fine," she says distractedly. Another day of walking, at least. Using Venom might get her there faster, but she has her doubts about whether it would even manifest itself for something non-vital, the way it acts. Damn her car for crashing and leaving her on foot like this.

" **No you don't** ," Venom insists. Without warning there is suddenly a black tendril extending from her shoulder, oily black and utterly alien.

Toast shudders- she can't feel Venom when it's like this, only the spot of warmth it creates where it leaves her skin. It conjures up eyes that shimmer like a fly's wings and lots and lots of teeth, dripping slightly with ooze.

" **You are scared of me** ," Venom says, blank eyes peering into her.

"As if," Toast says.

" **Then why does your heart rate increase when you see me**?" it asks, and its tongue slithers out past its lipless mouth to curl in the air. " **Why do I taste adrenaline in your blood**?"

Toast's heart is certainly beating fast now, her face heating up in a way that can't be entirely blamed on the blazing sun. But she's never been one to back down from a challenge and so she sets her chin. "That's not fear," she says. "You should be familiar with the difference, what with the freaky shit you and Max ‘n Furiosa get up to."

Venom's head tilts slightly to the side, and she gets the feeling that if it was possible for it to blink, it would be doing so. " **You desire me** ," it says, sounding surprised.

Score one for her, Toast thinks. She's managed to surprise the alien parasite that's been living in her body for the past few days. "Yeah," she drawls.

" **Why didn't you say so** ," Venom says, and she can't tell if that's an honest question or a come-on.

"Uh, when?" Toast says, and sets her hands on her hips, squaring off against the symbiote partially manifesting outside of her now, human-like features becoming more distinct in the black mass of its body. "I don't want to have sex with Max, anyway." Well, alright, she wouldn't _mind_ , but he doesn't seem the type to be into an open relationship, so it's nothing more than an idle thought she sometimes entertains.

" **Max isn't here** ," Venom points out. More and more black goo coalesces- an unnerving amount, really; how has her body possibly contained it all?- until Venom is nearly fully-formed separately from her, a towering giant almost a meter taller than her, body packed with bulging muscles. " **But I am**."

Toast licks her lips and hates the fact that her knees quaver a little at the sight, her breath catching. "Yeah?" she says, "So?"

" **So, I think we can come to an understanding** ," it says. Its tongue slithers through the space between them until the very tip licks against her cheek, and if she wasn't used to Slit's antics she would probably just roll her eyes at the gesture.

"What kind of an understanding?" she asks, even though she knows what it's getting at. They might not be able to share actual thoughts between them, but she is pretty sure it's familiar enough with the human body by now to pick up on her interest, the arousal building up in her veins.

Venom merely chuckles, a deep raspy sound, and puts its hands on her shoulders before dipping its head down. It licks across her lips and when she opens her mouth with an instinctive gasp, its tongue delves inside, tip swirling against her own.

Toast shoves at its shoulders to dislodge it.

"Not here," she says, because is it _insane_? They're standing on a rock in the middle of the open wastes! She jumps down without waiting for a reply, trusting that Venom won't put in the effort to stay separated from her for the sake of making a point.

To her surprise, Venom doesn't just move with her, or withdraw back into her body- it lunges and engulfs her, wrapping around her like a living suit.

Toast cries out in surprise, immediately afterward feeling foolish. It wouldn't hurt her now, not after all that.

" **There was a cave some distance back** ," Venom says directly inside her head, not drawing attention to her reaction, already manipulating their conjoined body to direct them there.

"Sure," she says, as if she has any say in where this is going. If she really said no, Venom would listen- she thinks. Max had said it would, that Venom wouldn't make her do anything she didn't already want to do on some level, but she isn't sure he wasn't talking out his ass to reassure her.

They move quickly like this, much faster than on her own legs, and ooh is she going to be pissed about that later. They probably could have been back at the Citadel already if Venom had cooperated instead of leaving her to do all the walking!

The cave is barely that; it's a crevice formed from a slanted chunk of boulder jutting out of the ground, a smaller rock placed just _so_ to create a little patch of shade. The fact that it's uninhabited is a little unnerving, and Toast insists on doing a full sweep of the area before she lets Venom settle them down inside.

The symbiote doesn't retreat from her, or form into its own body again. Instead Venom _writhes_ against her, all over her from her head to her toes.

Normally when they're joined like this, its body feels like her body, its skin feels like her skin, more or less. But suddenly she can feel it as a separate substance against her, slick and warm and firm, like someone is holding her from every possible angle, like it really is a suit covering her body. The symbiote had insisted that it form her clothes for her on this mission, she recalls with sudden urgency- she isn't really wearing so much as a scrap of actual cloth on her entire person.

"What are you doing?" Toast asks. She's more aroused by this sensation than she anticipated, a heat growing between her legs with every brush of Venom's mass against delicate skin.

" **You like it when I am in control** ," Venom says matter-of-factly, voice smoother than usual. " **I know what I'm doing. Max likes this too**."

"That's more information than I needed," she says, even though the idea does send her heartbeat skipping.

Venom merely chuckles, and then- the logistics get a little bit weird, she can admit this. It opens its mouth around her head so her vision is ringed with teeth and she feels its tongue slithering along her cheek from where it originates inside of its mass. That tongue curls around and licks at the seam of her lips until she opens her mouth, welcoming the intrusion, sucking down the tip of its tongue deeper and deeper.

So she's thought about how to go about kissing Venom before, so what.

It guides her to sit on the ground with pressure just short of forcing her, their back to the stone wall that Toast is sure would feel chilly to her skin, if she wasn't swaddled up in a symbiote at the moment.

" **Just relax** ," Venom purrs in her ear.

Mouth full of its tongue, she couldn't reply even if she had a good comeback. Instead Toast is embarrassed by the moan that works itself free from her throat, a desperately needy sound.

There's the sensation of Venom sliding against her whole body but it quickly begins to focus on her breasts, on the skin between her legs. Her nipples peak under the attention, her clit starting to throb with arousal.

"Mphm," she demands, trying to roll herself up against Venom's touch and succeeding only in doing absolutely _nothing_. It has her pinned completely, limbs unable to move an inch.

She feels the outer lips of her cunt being parted and gasps, somehow still surprised that this is happening. Venom withdraws its tongue from her mouth and she whines at the loss.

" **Tell me you want this** ," it says, voice both inside and outside of her.

"Yes," Toast replies without hesitation. "Kind of late, yeah? Just touch me, Venom."

" **As you wish** ," Venom says. Its tongue slithers away from her mouth down her chest, leaving a trail of sticky wetness that cools her overheated skin in the shade of the rock shelter. Its mass continues to open up her labia, gentle as it explores her folds, already hot and slick despite not having been touched directly yet.

Toast shuts her eyes and pants as Venom flicks a tendril over her clit, as it circles around her dripping opening.

"Can you fuck me?" she asks, not realizing she's going to say it until the words are out of her mouth.

" **I can do many things** ," Venom says. Its tongue wraps entirely around one of her breasts, from root all the way to the flickering tip against her nipple. Without warning there's something hard and hot nudging against the opening of her cunt, and Toast shakes her head.

"I want to see you," she says. What's the point in doing things halfway? If she's going to have sex with the symbiote- Max's symbiote, and jeeze is she going to need to make it promise to _never ever tell Max about this_ \- she's going to try and hit as many aspects of her favorite fantasy as she can manage.

Venom uncoils its tongue to lick a big stripe back up to her mouth, and in the span of time that takes, it's manifested itself outside of her body like it had been earlier. In the shade of the cave it looks even more massive, skin even darker without the sunlight to throw off reflections and highlight the silvery vein-like structures under the surface, eyes appearing to almost glow. " **Like this**?" it asks.

Toast isn't sure when her legs spread- if it was Venom's doing or her own- but Venom settles between them now, a heavy, unignorable presence.

"Yeah," she says, her voice strange and breathless. "That's good."

Venom's habitual smile widens, exposing even more teeth. Its hands wrap around her wrists, pinning her in place; from about where its hips would be, if its body wasn't unraveling into a mass of tendrils that connect back to her body, a thick protrusion grows, unmistakably cock-like.

Toast licks her lips as she looks at it. It's bigger than anything she's taken before, bigger than anything she's ever entertained the idea of putting inside of herself, and that should scare her- but she has Venom right there to heal any damage it causes.

"You gonna fuck me or what?" she says, trying to go for casual bravado and ending up in the realm of mildly desperate instead. Whatever.

Venom chuckles and pushes forward, cock pressing against her cunt. It isn't going to fit, she's pretty sure, the head of it a solid unrelenting pressure. But she's so wet with anticipation alone that with a few back-and-forth motions, the tip of its cock suddenly slides the first few centimeters inside.

Toast tosses her head back, a high-pitched noise leaving her throat. It's so thick, forcing her walls apart with a delicious burn like pushing herself to run too far. Venom retreats completely and she's going to curse it out, she is, but it pushes forward again before she can.

It rocks back and forth in a smooth rhythm, working deeper and deeper until she can feel it pressing against her cervix, as deep as it can get. She is so filled up it almost hurts, but whether Venom is healing her or whether her own body is more resilient than she thought, it doesn't quite edge over into pain.

Then Venom pauses, buried deep inside, and she cracks her eyes open to see it staring at her with its blank opalescent gaze. " **Ready**?" it asks.

"‘Course," Toast replies, breathless.

That's all the warning she gets before Venom begins pounding into her hard and fast, cock slamming deep inside with every thrust. She moans and wails at the feeling of it, struggles against the hold it still has on her limbs. She's had some rough sessions with trustworthy former War Boys in the past, but nothing has prepared her for this.

Even as it fucks her Venom begins touching her all over again, body extending tendrils out to caress her skin. It tugs and rolls her nipples, strokes down her sides, licks against her mouth until she welcomes its tongue back inside. But it doesn't touch her clit and that quickly grows desperately frustrating.

Toast tries to demand that it do so, but with her mouth full of its tongue, she can't make any coherent sounds come out, and she can't reach out and touch herself because Venom has her arms still pinned.

She's at its mercy and the idea is- once, the idea alone would have made bad memories swamp over her and bring the sex to a complete stop. But it's different with a symbiote as opposed to another person, different with Venom now that they've spent the last several days trekking the wasteland hunting down the people that sold her to the Citadel in the first place. Venom would retreat instantly if she indicated that she wanted it to, and that's enough to make her want to keep going.

She might actually die if she doesn't get some stimulation to her clit soon, though.

Its cock pistons in and out of her with inhuman precision, making her writhe with pleasure all of the three centimeters that Venom allows her to move. Its tongue slides so far down her throat that she feels teeth scraping her lips and she groans around the intrusion, wriggling inside of her in ways that she never could have predicted she'd ever feel, let alone find pleasurable.

Finally, with no warning whatsoever, Venom extends a tendril out to rub against her clit and Toast screams as she comes.

She's embarrassed to say that she loses coherence for a bit, there, so great is the pleasure. She's vaguely aware of Venom retreating from inside of her, its hold loosening on her limbs, but she's too busy floating on the high of the best orgasm she can ever remember having.

When Toast cracks her eyes open her vision is spotty, her whole body throbbing.

"Wow," she croaks out, voice a husky rasp.

Venom chuckles and says, " **Now you know what to show appreciation for**."

"I take back anything bad I ever said about your weird relationship with Max and Furiosa," Toast says when her tongue stops tingling.

Venom looks smug. " **We can do this again** ," it says, " **At least until I am back with Max**."

"Yeah," she says with a nod. "Give me like, five minutes, and I'm good to go."

" **How about now**?" it asks, manipulating things inside of her body so that suddenly she isn't over-sensitive and shaky, she's instead raring to go a second round already, no cool-down necessary.

"Fuck yeah," Toast says, and reaches to draw its mass back against her again.


End file.
